Stronger
by GuiltyPleasures201
Summary: G!P Santana gets Rachel Pregnant AU One shot


"Save some for the game, Lopez!" Santana chuckled as she shot another free throw.

"Just warming up, Coach." she explained, shrugging her shoulders. The coach smiled at his star player. "I gotta impress my girl."

"Your cheerleader is wrapped around your finger, Lopez. You should be more concerned about impressing the scouts." Santana froze.

"Scouts?" she whispered. The coach nodded. "Where?"

"Connecticut and Louisville." Santana let out a breath.

"They played against each other in the championship. Both of them want me? Are you sure, Coach Brian?" Coach Brian nodded. "Oh my god. That's… I have to tell Rachel."

"Whoa, Lopez. Nope. You need to concentrate." Santana frowned.

"But… Rachel and I, we kinda have an intertwined future. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives and I kinda have to tell her where I could be going to school." Coach Brian sighed. "I guess it can wait until after the game."

* * *

"Hey baby." Santana smiled at the head cheerleader.

"Coach is gonna kill me if he sees us talking, but I…" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Baby, there are scouts from UConn and Louisville here tonight. They played against each other in the championship, remember? We watched it together?" Rachel nodded.

"Yea, I remember. You were rooting for Louisville, right?" Santana nodded. "Then that's who we want to impress right?"

"Well, it's an honor to even be considered by the reigning national champs. We're trying to impress both." Rachel nodded, looking down. "Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel nodded, giving Santana a forced smile. "No… something's wrong."

"I'll tell you after the game, I promise." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know yet, but it's something that can wait until tonight. Your future-"

"Our future." Santana corrected. Rachel smiled softly.

"Our future depends on this." Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "More than you know." the cheerleader whispered. Santana pulled away quickly.

"Rachel, tell me. I need to know. I have the right to know." Rachel took a deep breath and pulled Santana down to whisper in her ear.

"Lopez!" Santana stumbled her way onto the court as the game started. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. About thirty seconds into the game, Santana looked over and saw Rachel heading out of the gym.

"No." she whispered, tossing the ball out of her hands and running after her girlfriend. "Rachel. Rachel!"

"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel exclaimed. Santana pulled the cheerleader off to the side. "The scouts-"

"I don't care."

"That's your future."

"You and the baby are my future, Rachel. You are pregnant with my child and… I love you so much. We'll go to New York and… I mean, you may have to quit the Cheerios, but I don't think you'll be showing before graduation. We'll go to New York, you'll go to NYADA-"

"I can't handle NYADA right after having a baby." Rachel said.

"Then you'll take a year off. I'll go to Columbia. I got accepted and I was going to go there until I heard about the scouts. But now… I can fulfill that part of my dream. Having kids was always a dream I thought would never come true and now it is… baby you are making my dreams come true." Rachel smiled. "We'll be okay, I promise. We're going to have the most amazing child together."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Santana whispered, kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

_**Two Years Later…**_

"Rach, I have to go drop something off at campus. I'll be back soon." Rachel shook her head. "What?"

"Santana, I have class. You're supposed to watch Scarlett." Santana sighed.

"I can't take Scar to campus. I don't want her exposed to that kind of environment."

"It's Columbia."

"It's still a college and she's barely eighteen months old." Scarlett Riley Lopez had been bore three months premature, but was very healthy and the light of her mothers' eyes.

"Santana, you said yourself you're just dropping something off. It'll be okay. I have to go, I'll see you both later. Love you."

"Love you too." Santana said, kissing her fiancée before allowing the former cheerleader to crouch down to their daughter's level.

"I'll see you later, baby girl. Mama loves you." Santana smiled softly; Rachel was Mama, she was Mommy.

* * *

"Okay, baby girl. Mommy just has to drop something off and then we can go have some fun. Maybe we'll get a special treat, just for us." Scarlett giggled as her mother tickled her. "Okay, you have to be quiet."

"Ms. Lopez, I assume this is the reason you are unable to make it to my class this afternoon?" Santana smiled at her professor.

"Yes, sir. This is my daughter, Scarlett. Scar, can you say hi?" The girl waved shyly. "Sorry, she's pretty shy."

"I understand. She's adorable. She looks just like you." Santana smiled. "Do you have your paper?"

"I do." Santana said, handing over a folder.

"Thank you so much. Enjoy your time with your daughter."

"Thank you, sir, for understanding." Santana said, shifting the child in her arms.

"I have four of my own. I had my first in college. I understand." Santana smiled softly and nodded. "Have fun."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Hey cutie." Rachel whispered as she saw Scarlett's eyes open. She'd just returned from class and saw her daughter and fiancée sleeping on the couch. "Come here." The moment Scarlett was out of her arms, Santana's eyes opened.

"Scar?" she asked, frantically looking around.

"I've got her love. Why don't you go to bed?" Rachel suggested.

"Not without my girls." Rachel smiled and nodded, moving to their bedroom. Santana and Scarlett were already in their pajamas, so the Latina held their daughter as Rachel changed her clothes. Soon, all three were curled up in Rachel and Santana's bed.

"She's not sleeping on our bed. We can't let her get accustomed to that."

"Baby, one night won't get her addicted to it." Rachel chuckled and kissed her fiancée.

"Okay. One night." Santana smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so happy with the life we've built together."


End file.
